


Coming Home

by sunrisepeaches



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blindfolded!!!, Bottom!Sejun, Daddy Kink, Denial, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top!Stell, but dont wory the porn is good, hopefully?, tbh more plot than porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisepeaches/pseuds/sunrisepeaches
Summary: Sejun waits for his boyfriend to come home from a business trip but gets a phone call saying that he's going to be late."How about I teach you how to have fun when I'm not around?
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_ATIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/gifts).



> i'm so sorry it took me forever to write another one of these.
> 
> i promise not everything i write is stelljun... it just so happened that i felt the need to write something where stell tops because i know it would be a fun challenge for me.
> 
> also there are minor dialogues written in tagalog but 99% of this whole thing is in english.
> 
> this one is really long. as always. but it's a lot heavier and hotter than the last one i wrote so that's a first. 
> 
> i hope you'll like it.

Stell was out on a three-day business trip, and he was coming home today. To surprise him, Sejun prepared dinner for both of them. He can't cook for shit, so it will become a challenge for him to not burn the kitchen, fuck everything up, and end up ordering a pizza.

While Sejun was in the kitchen struggling to look at a recipe with butter all over his hands, Stell was on his way home when he decided to ring his boyfriend.

" _Ah, shit._ " Sejun muttered under his breath when his screen changed from the _Tasty_ recipe to Stell's caller ID. He rubbed his butter-drenched fingers all over his shirt —because he had nowhere else to smother it— and picked up the call.

" _Hey, there you are._ " Sejun answered with a flirty, suggestive tone. He missed his boyfriend so much, all he wants to do is just love on him.

" _I missed your voice, baby._ " Stell said on the other end of the call. The second he heard Sejun's voice, his face started heating up, and he could just feel how the tingles spread from his head to the small of his back.

" _No, I missed you._ " Sejun replied, still flirty and suggestive. "hey, are you near yet?" He asked.

" _Actually... I called to tell you that I'll be late. The ship just left the port, so I won't be there until…”_ Stell pauses to look at his watch. _“Siguro mga 10 or 10:30._ "

Sejun doesn't know whether or not to be relieved because whatever piece of meat that is awkwardly sprawled out on a baking dish is nowhere near done.

What he also doesn't know is that Stell is already driving and isn't too far away from their home. He definitely hasn't any idea what's in store for him.

" _But that's in an hour..._ " Sejun whines. " _I have the whole evening planned for us._ " He says even though he clearly knows that the dinner part of the plan hasn't even started yet. It's just the poor piece of meat and Sejun staring awkwardly at each other.

" _Well, that's better than not coming at all, right? Are you really complaining right now?_ " Stell pretends to be stern.

" _No, sir. I'm sorry._ " Sejun quietly says.

" _Good.”_ Stell adjusts his earpiece to hear Sejun better. _“Well, because I will be late, and you have the whole evening planned, I suppose you should enjoy whatever plans you have by yourself._ " He says with a smirk.

" _I can't... It isn't fun without you,_ " Sejun slouches down on the counter, all of his excitement beginning to wither away by the second.

" _How about I teach you how to have fun when I'm not around?_ " Stell softly says, his voice becoming sultrier.

Sejun’s heartbeat suddenly accelerates, knowing where this is going. " _Oh yeah?_ " He says in an equally sultry voice. " _How?_ "

" _Go to the bedroom and turn the lights off_." As soon as he heard that, Sejun placed the call on speaker mode and hopped off of the counter.

Stell can already imagine Sejun on their bed, legs wide open and his cock hard and eager. The thought of his boyfriend's hard sex made his own throb.

But that thought was immediately interrupted by Sejun screaming a loud _"Ow shit!"_ in the background, which worried Stell.

" _Baby? Pau? Is everything alright in there? Baka mamaya pag uwi ko diyan dislocated na mga paa mo ha"_ Stell says with a laugh.

" _Baliw, ano ka ba"_ Sejun laughs, despite the stinging pain on his fingers; he burnt them when he touched the hot oven. He preheated it earlier, just as the recipe said. " _I burnt my fingers._ "

Stell can't help but laugh but also wonder how Sejun burnt his fingers. He never comes near anything hot — _well except for Stell—_ and he sure as hell can't cook. 

Seeming to have read his mind, Sejun ends up revealing his plan. " _Ughhh I was supposed to keep this a secret.”_ Sejun whines while reaching out for an ice cube in the freezer. He immediately placed them on his now red fingers. A hiss came out of his mouth as soon as the ice cube came in contact with them.

" _Babe… The both of us know damn well you can’t cook to save your life.”_

_“That’s why you have to teach me sometime. So that we won't have to end up ordering takeout when you're too busy."_ Sejun grabs a potholder and carefully opens the oven. _"Man if only you knew how much fast food and instant noodles went into my system when you were away."_ He places the baking dish inside the oven and closes it.

_"I want to teach you something else."_ Stell gradually slows down the car the nearer he gets to their house. " _Unlock the front door first, and leave it slightly open."_

_"Babe, It's late at night. You don't know what kind of people roam around this subdivision."_ Sejun cleans up the mess on the kitchen counter before placing the phone back on handheld mode.

_"Just trust me. I know there won't be anyone."_ Stell stops the car when he reaches their side of the block. The kitchen can be seen from his perspective and he can see sejun walking towards their front door. If only he could just get out of the car, run to their front door, and fuck him right on the couch, he will. But he knows he needs to control himself.

> **at this point, i have completely given up coding the indentations. idk any shortcut for it. wow this is so embarrassing. sorry. anyways, continue.**

Stell can see and hear the door open. He can't be more thankful that it's dark and that he had his headlights off. Sejun just peeked to see if there was anyone else on the street before closing it back again but leaving it slightly ajar. 

_"Can't you just knock? You know I'll be more than happy to open the door for you."_ Sejun then walked up to their bedroom.

 _"Are you in the bedroom now?"_ asked Stell. Sejun pulled the phone away from his ear and gave it a confused look before putting it back.

 _"Uh... I just got here, how did you know?"_ Stell froze like a little kid getting caught stealing cookies, but thankfully found his way around it.

 _"I can hear your footsteps, silly."_ He then mentally wiped the sweat off of his forehead. _"Now,"_ He says, the sultry voice coming back. _"I want you to leave the door open, the lights off, and lay on the bed."_

 _"Yes,"_ Sejun says before placing himself on the bed. _"Daddy."_

Stell's cock instantly throbbed and hardened the second he heard that through the earpiece. _"Fuck, baby. Say that again."_

_"I can call you daddy all you want."_ Sejun giggles. He can feel himself slowly getting harder.

 _"Fuck,"_ Stell mutters under his breath. _"Place the phone on speaker mode."_

 _"Okay, daddy."_ He puts the phone on speaker mode and places it on the bed. _"Can you hear me? What should I do now, daddy?"_

_"Strip."_ Stell commands.

 _"Yes, daddy."_ Sejun says before slowly taking his shirt off, followed by his pants, then his underwear. _"I'm done now, daddy. What should i do next?"_

_"I want you to touch yourself."_

As soon as Sejun heard what stell said, his already hard cock sprung up to attention. _"But I thought only you were allowed to touch me."_

 _"Good boy,"_ Stell said, already wanting to get out of the car. _"You remembered. But today is an exception."_

 _"I want you to guide my hands. Will you guide me, daddy?"_ Sejun asks sweetly.

 _"Start from your neck, baby. Then slowly let your hand run down your shoulders."_ Stell says, already imagining sejun with his eyes softly closed, mouth slightly open, his fingers grazing over his soft, delicate skin. Oh how much Stell missed carresing it, biting it, kissing it, _marking it_.

As his hands roam around his body, Sejun can't help but let out little whimpers. The same whimpers that he knows Stell goes crazy for. _"Yes, daddy."_ is the only sentence that he can utter while he feels the pleasure of his own fingers, now on his shoulders, down to his arms, across his chest, now pinching his sensitive nipple. " _Fuck this feels so good, daddy."_ Sejun moans. _"Are you touching yourself too?"_

 _"Yes, baby. You sound so good, I can't help myself."_ Stell has his hand on his crotch, massaging his aching member.

_"Fuck, that's so hot. On the ship? Can't people see you?"_

Stell almost forgot that He told Sejun he was on a ship. _"No one else is sitting near me. Not a single soul can see what I'm doing, baby."_ He then looks around to see if there actually isn't a pair or two of eyes staring suspiciously at the car. _"You like the thought of me secretly touching myself in public, don't you?"_

" _Fuck..."_ Sejun moans, his thumb and forefinger still playing with his now erect nipple. _"I really like it."_

 _"Now, move your hand back to your chest, then to your stomach..."_ Stell can't stand it anymore, he unbuttoned his pants and let his erection spring free. He slowly teased his tip, eliciting a moan from him.

 _"Fuck, daddy, you sound so good."_ Sejun's hand slowly travels down his stomach, then to his hip, until he stops where his leg and his heavy balls meet.

 _"Touch yourself."_ Stell can immediately hear Sejun's loud moan as soon as he touched himself. It was so hot he thought he was going to cum all over his car.

" _Fuck daddy! It feels so fucking good oh my god!"_ Sejun lets out tiny whimpers. As much as he wants to, he can't to be too loud because the doors are open, and he knows Stell goes crazy over the little sounds. 

Sejun could only wish that Stell can just see the way he keeps on bucking his hips uncontrollably, the way his heels are digging on the bed, how his head rolls back in pleasure, and how he's gripping the sheets so tightly. He wants Stell to see his good boy pleasuring himself and stroking his hard cock while his other hand unconsciously wanders off to his hair, his cheeck, his neck, to his nipples, then up to his mouth, desperately trying to muffle his now loud, high-pitched moans that were once little mewls. Stell's moans and growls are helping him get closer to orgasm.

 _"Are you close now, baby?"_ Stell stops stroking himself as he places his now wet cock back into his pants and zips it up. 

_"I'm so close now, daddy. Can I cum? Please?"_ Sejun pleads as he feels himself getting closer to cumming.

 _"Stop."_ Stell suddenly says while turning the earpiece off and placing the phone on his ears. He can hear Sejun's agitated wail through the speaker.

 _"Fuck, I was so close! Daddy, please? Please may I touch myself again? I really need it, daddy. Please?"_ Sejun cries out in desperation. He can do anything just to cum.

 _"Wait for me."_ Stell says as he starts the engine so that he could park in front of their house.

 _"What? But you're literally on open water! God knows how long that ship will take."_ Sejun begins to grow annoyed, but he still has patience for his boyfriend. He knows he can't be angry at him. He's too fragile for that. 

_"Find something to cover your eyes with."_ Stell takes the key out of the ignition and opens the door, careful that it's not too loud that the mouthpiece can't catch the sound.

 _"But you're not here. Does it matter if I can see or not?"_ Sejun whines. " _Ugh, fine, fine. just let me look for something."_ he can't find anything to cover his eyes with, but he can take a pillowcase out and use it for the mean time. _"Okay, here. I got something already. Am I gonna wrap it around my head? Like a blindfold?"_ He obliges after hearing a yes from Stell.

 _"Now you can touch yourself."_ Stell says before putting himself on mute and closing the car door. He then unmutes it after doing so.

 _"Thank you, daddy."_ Sejun giggles and touches himself again. _"God, I'm so hard for you. Where are you? I need you here with me. I need my mouth on your cock."_ Sejun says as he feels himself again getting closer.

As soon as Stell steps inside their house, he can instantly smell the aroma wafting from the kitchen. He smiles upon remembering the way Sejun described his jouneys in the kitchen. _"Stop again."_ he says as he walks over to where the delicious smell is coming from.

 _"No, please! You're killing me..."_ Sejun whines. 

_"Hands above your head."_

_"What? But-"_

_"Now."_

_"Yes, daddy."_ Sejun sighs and obliges.

 _"Promise me you won't move, okay?"_ Stell takes his shoes off before making his way upstairs to their bedroom, being very careful no footsteps can be heard. As he climbs up the stairs, he mutes himself for the last time.

_"Yes, daddy. I promise."_

Stell is standing right on the door frame, admiring his obedient boyfriend with his hands above his head, legs wide open, cock free and wanting, and still blindfolded. He just wanted to giggle at how cute he looked, but he know he can't.

_"Hello?"_

No response.

_"Hello?? Hey, Don't go quiet on me. Not now."_

Stell quietly tiptoes his way to the bed

" _Please, I need-"_ Sejun's sentence, annoyance, his need, and all of his want is interrupted by a sudden kiss. He knows this pair of lips all too well. The moans coming from the other made Sejun moan as well. God knows how much they've missed each other. How much they wanted to stay in each other's arms the moment Stell left the house. How much they wanted to fuck each other every single night, like they always do. They missed it so fucking much. So much that Stell didn't even think twice about inserting his wet throbbing cock inside Sejun. 

_"Fuck, Daddy! Yes! Just like that!"_ Sejun immediately screams in pleasure.

 _"I missed you, baby. So fucking much. Have you been a good boy while I was away?"_ Stell growls, missing this, missing his boyfriend, missing fucking him.

 _"I've been a good boy for you, daddy. I didn't even touch myself. Not even once- fuck! Agh! I waited for you, daddy! Only for you. Please daddy, fuck me!"_ Sejun can't help it anymore. His moans turned into slutty, needy wails while his daddy fucks him from behind, making sure every thrust and every pound makes up for the whole time he was away.

 _"Remind me, babydoll. Whose are you?"_

_"I'm yours, daddy! All yours! This ass, and every part of this fucking cumslut belongs to you! FUCK! I'm so close!"_ Sejun's voice turns high pitched as he feels himself, again, for the third time, getting close. And he is going to make sure he cums this time.

 _"Shit, me too, baby."_ Stell feels Sejun clenching on him. He knows the both of them aren't gonna last long so he reaches down to stroke Sejun.

Sejun screamed and rolled his head back. Stell took this opportunity to kiss him. _"Does my good boy want daddy to fill his tight little hole up like the good slut he is? Hmm?"_

 _"Yes, daddy! Give it to me! Fill me up please! I need it! I need you!"_ Sejun cries out.

 _"Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Cum for me, baby. Show daddy what he's been missing. Cum for me! Cum With me! Now! Now! Fuck!"_ Stell cries out before finally cumming inside Sejun.

 _"Daddy go on a little faster please! Make me cum with you- YES! Fuck, daddy! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! FUCK! AGH!"_

Their breathing slows down seconds after their first orgasm in three days, which was a first for them. It was always a one-day or a two-day thing for the both of them. 

The orgasm was so amazing, they couldn't stop moaning and whimpering even twenty seconds after.

 _"Baby are you okay? Did I hurt you?"_ Stell was the first one to speak after such an eventful night.

 _"No, I'm okay. I am so okay."_ Sejun giggles. _"Fuck, I love when you slip over me like this."_ Sejun sighs. _"Your chest against my back, your cock still throbbing inside me."_

 _"I'm loving this too, baby. God you have no idea how much I missed you."_ Stell takes Sejun's blindfold off.

 _"Hey, there you are."_ Sejun smiles before reaching up to kiss his boyfriend. " _Man, you are hot as fuck."_ he giggles before kissing him again.

" _Does this make up for me being late?"_ Stell asks after pulling out of the kiss.

 _"I don't know... You did fool me when you said you were on a fucking boat."_

Stell can't help but laugh at his boyfriend's cute way of getting mad. _"I'm sorry, baby."_ he leans in to give Sejun another kiss. _"I was going to ask you if you forgive me, but I know you'd say yes. I mean the both of us are well aware that you're marupok, right? And you love me, right?"_

_"Yes, Stell. I love you. I love you so fucking much."_

**Author's Note:**

> and they never pulled out of each other ever again.
> 
> I'M KIDDING!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHUTA 
> 
> i really suck at endings don't i...
> 
> sorry i make them too long. i hope i didn't strain your eyes reading the whole thing.
> 
> like you, my dearest reader, i was also as desperate as my own characters and wanted them to speed up and just do the deed but i can't bring myself to. sorry hgjfdhgkfd
> 
> as always please please please do leave constructive criticism. i need that. a whole lot.
> 
> thank you, always. <3


End file.
